Future Predator
The Future Predators are extremely deadly creatures and villains/antagonists from the British science fiction series Primeval, which ran from 2007 to 2011. They have appeared in nine episodes of the series; "Future Foe" (the sixth episode of the first season), "Traitor Revealed" (the sixth episode of the second season), "Concrete Menagerie" (the seventh episode of the second season), "Crocodile Fears" (the first episode of the third season), "A Gigantic Problem" (the fourth episode of the third season), "Oh, Brother" (the eight episode of the third season), "Heard Logic" (the ninth episode of the third season), "The Chase Continues" (the tenth and final episode of the third season), and the sixth and final episode of the fifth and final season. One of them also appeared in a flashback of the first "webisode". History Before the Series Before Future Foe, a Future Predator family - a father, a mother and five babies - travelled from the future into the late Permian period through an Anomaly. Before Traitor Revealed and Concrete Menagerie, a large number of Future Predators were captured by Helen Cutter. They were sent to James Lester's right hand-man (at the time) Oliver Leek, who kept them in his Creature Prison and used Neural Clamps to control them. ''Future Foe'' On the roof above a lion enclosure at the Wellington Zoo, a female Future Predator arrives. Below the enclosure, the one and only active lion, who seems to aggravated and frightened, tries to get out of the enclosure, but as above, the Future Predator starts tearing and ranking through the ceiling and leaps in at the lion in the enclosure, killing him off-camera. Then later on, the creature stalks the zoo's owner Tim Parker, while he was talking to someone on his phone about the deceased lion. After Parker, still on his phone, goes out of the holding pen, the creature speeds after him. Later on in the episode, at the Sea lion house, Abby Maitland and Stephen Hart are stalked by the hunting Future Predator, but when a team of Home Office Special Forces soldiers, led by Captain Tom Ryan, arrive, she immediately runs away out of the Willington Zoo. The team go to a forest to track the Predator. Upon arriving in the woods, a soldier is killed by the Future Predator, who is able to make the other soldiers and Ryan believe she didn't appear by hiding in a tree. She then jumps off the tree and evacuates again. Afterwards, Connor Temple gets into a Toyota Hilux to get an oscilloscope to track the Future Predator's echolocation. However, the Predator starts attacking him, but Abby throws a rock and Stephan shoots at the Predator, making her run away once again. The team go to a crate storage building that the female Future Predator, along with its mate, were using as a nest. They discover that the female Predator was using the bodies of her victims to feed to her babies. The father Future Predator appears and kills one soldier. Nick Cutter takes one of the babies and shoots at ceiling glass, causing it to fall onto the father Predator, but that doesn't kill or injure him. Cutter shoots at the father Predator in the head, killing him. With the male Future Predator dead, the Future Predator babies are captured and contained. At Forest of Dean, Cutter, his wife Helen and Ryan go via an Anomaly with the captured Future Predator babies to find the Future Anomaly in the late Permian period. The mother Predator goes via the Anomaly to find her babies. In the Permian, while trying to make her babies get out, the mother Predator is being shot by Captain Ryan with a sniper, but the mother Predator manages to kill him. Then, she prepares to attack Cutter, but a Gorgonopsid arrives and knocks the Future Predator out. When the Gorgonopsid starts to eat the Future Predator babies except for two, the mother jumps on its back and gives him scars. The Gorgonopsid crushes the mother Future Predator under itself, successfully killing her. It then leaves with the Predator's carcass. Cutter and Helen return to the present while the only two surviving Future Predator young remain in the Permian. ''Traitor Revealed'' Apparently, James finds out that Oliver Leek has smuggled a Future Predator into an ARC (Anomaly Research Centre) and set it loose. The Future Predator already proceeded to massacre the ARC's remaining people, leaving only James. While contacting with James, Leek taunts him and then somehow commands the creature to hunt James. James runs through the deserted corridors of the ARC. The creature then jumpscares him, injuring him. The injured James runs into the ARC's gym where he manages to jam the creature's echolocation with music from a stereo. He arms himself with a machine gun and starts shooting the Future Predator with it, missing a few hits. In an effort to hide from it, he retreats to the Operation Room, but the creature quickly followed him. Angered, James tells Leek he won't beg for his life and calls Leek "a tiresome little man". The Future Predator leaps down from the ceiling at James to finish him off, but a released Columbian Mammoth impales the creature on its tusks. ''Concrete Menagerie'' After making his way through the Creature Prison's base, Cutter is being stalked by a Neurally Clamped Future Predator Leek has sent to kill him. He reaches the feeding chamber, only to find the Future Predator, but he distracts it with blood from a cut on his hand. Then, he removes the neural clamp attached to its skull, killing the creature from the resulting brain damage. Leek sarcastically applauds Cutter and reveals he has control of an entire pack of Future Predators, which he will use as a Praetorian Guard to make himself untouchable. Cutter comments that the predators will likely destroy the human race if they ever escape their captivity, but Leek ignores his comments. ''Crocodile Fears'' TBA ''A Gigantic Problem'' TBA ''Oh, Brother'' TBA ''Heard Logic'' TBA ''The Chase Continues'' TBA ''Episode 5.6'' TBA Gallery FuturePredatorPromo.jpg|Artwork of the female Future Predator attacking Connor Temple FuturePredatorPromo2.jpg|Artwork of the female Future Predator battling against a Gorgonopsid while Nick Cutter tries to hide. Trivia *The Future Predator's design was originally supposed to be a reptile. However, this was changed the producers thought it looked too much like a dinosaur. Category:Primeval monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Predators Category:Killers Category:Parasites Category:Future Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Man-Eaters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Species